dynamiteentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Image Guidelines
Uploading Images When uploading images, ensure that you have named them something recognisable. If you have uploaded an image with an inappropriate name, the Admin has full authority to rename the image, and you may be given a warning, or asked not to repeat the mistake. Images should be of a decent size and quality, however, if an image of low quality or small size is submitted, you should use the Delete or Replace Image templates. This would mark it for replacement or deletion, and a new one can take its place. If you have uploaded a file with an incorrect name, you may use the Rename Template, and an Admin will make the necessary changes. Cover Images When uploading comic Cover Art, please ensure that the title includes the name of the series, the volume number (if Volume 2 or higher), the issue number and the word 'Cover' and then the Cover Letter (i.e. Cover B). If the cover is a variant and the cover letter is unknown, put the type of variant, 'Cover', and then the artists surname. Main covers do not need 'A' added to the end, though it is preferred. An example would be: Vampirella 09 Cover F or Vampirella 09 Red Cover Renaud If the series name is quite lengthy, feel free to shorten it down, but it must still be recognisable. For example, Army of Darkness is often shortened to AoD. Fan Art When submitting artwork of a character which has not been licensed by Dynamite Entertainment, you must add 'Fan Art' into the License field of the Image Template. Also, make sure you have permission to add it, otherwise the image will be removed and you may be given a warning. If you are the artist, then you may submit it, but you must use the Self Template. Place it after the Image Template. This should add a box which states that it was uploaded by the artist or photographer themselves. It is important to note that Fan Art does not include artwork by those who have worked for Dynamite Entertainment, but it does include artwork by professionals who do not work for Dynamite. Submitting Images with Nudity When submitting images with explicit nudity, ensure that all sensitive areas are censored. Most nude/risqué covers will be censored if taken from the official Dynamite Site. If scanned yourself, please ensure that certain parts are obscured or censored. You can do this with basic image editing software. For images which contain only implicit nudity, they may be submitted with caution. Please mark them as containing nudity by adding them to the correct category. The categories for categorizing images containing nudity are as follows: *Female Nudity - For all images depicting only nude females. *Male Nudity - For all images depicting only nude males. *Mixed Nudity - For all images depicting both male and female nudity. Sexual nudity (and images depicting sexual behaviour in general) should not be submitted in any circumstance, unless shown before or after the sexual act takes place. ''Explicit Nudity'' Explicit Nudity is any depiction of an unclothed character or person where their genitalia or buttocks are shown. For females, bare breasts are also considered as 'Explicit'. This also concerns any depictions of partial nudity, such as toplessness. ''Implicit Nudity'' Implicit Nudity is any depiction of an unclothed character or person where their genitalia and buttocks (and nipples if they are female) are obscured by something, usually an object, a shadow, or sometimes, another character. This is not the same as censoring, but works just the same. Examples of what nudity is allowed to be submitted are images such as: Drakulon.jpg Dracula New Dawn.jpg Mer-Men Hunting Jana.jpg Further examples are included within the categories as shown previously. Rules on Sexuality It is best to avoid depictions of sexual behaviour, whether implicit or explicit, unless you feel it is necessary, in which case, ask an Admin before submitting. Submitting something explicitly sexual will result in a ban from the site entirely. Curse Words As this is easily accessible to all ages, curse words must be avoided. If you want to upload an image which contains curse words, you must have it censored (blacked-out). This could be done using editing software such as MS Paint of Photoshop. If you find an image already on the wiki which violates this rule, please contact an admin. Other Important Info It is also important to say that once you have submitted an image, you must use the Image Template in the images description, and you must fill it out as much as possible. For more information about the Image Template and how to use it, see here. Though not related to uploading images, it is important to note that when creating a Character Gallery, you must not use Cover Art, unless it is a Virgin Cover, or it has been cropped down. And on any gallery (excluding Cover Galleries) with 4 or more images must have "widths=120" typed in so it would appear as: '' '' Image.jpg|Image Description '' ''Image.jpg '' ''Image.jpg '' ''Image.jpg '' '' Note: Replace 'Image' with the appropriate file name, and 'Image Description' with the discription of the image (description is optional). Category:Nudity Category:Images